15 years later
by Lightless Soul
Summary: Shuichi Shindou is forced to move out of the house he shares with Eiri Yuki. 15 years later they meet eachother again. would Shuichi be able to remember his long ago love? i've been thinking weather i should make it a two shot or carry on? review and tel
1. Chapter 1

Shuichi Shindou sighed as he looked out of the window. He was forced to move out of the house he shared with Eiri Yuki. His father didn't like him spending so much time with this man.

"You'll love your new home Shuichi," He said.

_But it doesn't have Yuki…._ He thought sulkily.

"Yeah..." he said despite how he felt.

He missed Yuki already even thought he just left a second ago. He looked at the back window and saw Yuki there.

_Yuki…_

He soon got smaller and smaller until he disappred.

He sat back down in his chair, his eyes glistening with tears. He closed his eyes.

He soon woke up.

They had arrived at the new house.

"Hm?"

"We're here Shuichi," Mr Shindou said getting out o the car.

Shuichi got out of the car. His eyes still were watery.

"Come on. Stop crying… this will be good for you, trust me."

Shuichi sighed and got out of the car. His father already had the slaves bring his bags to his room. This was gonna take some getting used to.

"Master Shuichi I'll show you to your room," A slave said

Shuichi nodded.

They went to the very top of the house.

"Here is your room, master Shuichi " She said.

He nodded, and went in. I was big. Too big for one person.

"Do you like it master Shuichi?" the slave asked.

He turned and smiled.

"Very much," he said

The slaved smiled.

"Dinner will be ready in 30 minuets."

Shuichi nodded and the slave left. When she went he closed and locked the door. He flung himself on the bed, tears streaming down his face.

_Yuki… I need you. Please come and get me out of this dreadful place… _ Shuichi thought.

"_Shuichi… Shuichi_" a voice said in his dream

"_Hm…_?" he asked opening his eyes.  
it was Yuki.

"_YUKI!_" He cried hugging him tight.

"_How did you get here_?" He asked.

" _I drove, Duh_?" Said Yuki.

"_Oh Yuki_…" He said,

Yuki took Shuichi's head in his hand and kissed him.

Shuichi's eyes widened. Yuki parted.

_Shuichi …. Shuichi…. Shuichi…._

Shuichi woke up with a start.

"Dinners ready Mater Shuichi…"

He yawned and got up.

The slave led him to the dinning room.

His father Mother and some people he didn't know was there.

"hello, Shuichi…" Mrs Shindou said smiling.

"Hello Mother…" he said sitting down to a tall blonde boy who looked a lot like Yuki.

"Y-Yuki?" he whispred.

"No… I'm Miko," He said.

Shuichi sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

15 years later:

34 year old Shuichi looked outside his window. He gazed at the couples walking by.

_I wish I could be like that. In love and happy… he_ thought.

"Master Shuichi!" A slave said.

"yes Fyui," He asked

"Someone is here to see you."

"I haven't had someone to come to see me in years…" Shuichi said walking to the door.

It was Yuki.

"Hello Sir," he said.

"Um… hello. Do I know you?" Shuichi asked.

The 37 year old man gasped.

"You don't remember me?" He asked shocked.

"Should I?" Shuichi asked.

"I'm Eiri Yuki…" You're… you're fiancé…" he said.

"My who? Shuichi asked shocked

"Fiancé…"

"No way… you're a man…" He said

"You love me…" Yuki said

"No… I don't… can you please leave my house…"

"No…. you love me as much as I love you… you'll remember who I am. I promise."

"Do you want me to phone the police?" he asked.

"No… I'm sorry to have disturbed you Mr Shuichi…"

Yuki walked off. Shuichi looked at his hand. Indeed there was an engagement ring on his hand.

_I'm gonna get married but not to him._

Yuki's pov:

How was I meant to get him to remember me? I looked at my hand. There engagement ring was there. That was the only thing I had to remember Shuichi by. Someone must have brainwashed him to forget me. I sighed. I'll get him to love me again. I touched the ring. Shuichi picked this out for me. He's the one who asked the question… I pounded the wall.

"Shuichi!" I cried.

Shuichi's pov:

I sighed. I wasn't marrying him. My girlfriend just had to go away a little bit. She'll come back… and then we'd get married. That's what I keep telling myself. But that man outside my door was so beautiful. Blonde hair amber eyes…. Damn it… get out of my head. He said I was his fiancé. I don't even remember him. Was he just trying to mess with my head? I sighed. I needed my head sorted out.

Night soon came. That man came to my house again.

"Um… hello, Mr Shuichi…"

"Now what?" I asked

"May I come in?" he asked.

I moved out of the way so he can come in.

"Thank you Mr Shuichi."

"Hmph," I said.

"So… where is your… girlfriend?" Yuki asked

"She had to go away for a while."

"Oh? Do you know what she looks like?" He asked.

"She has long blonde hair… golden eyes, wears tight clothes all the time. She's beautiful,"

"Oh… she sounds like a real beauty"

"She is."

"But how do you know she is a she?" Yuki asked.

"Because I've seen her," he said.

"Yeah in your dreams…" yuki said.

"What do you mean? YOU BASTARD!"

"I AM YOUR FIANCE! WHY WON'T YOU BELIVE ME?" Yuki cried.

"Because your not! You're not my fiancé!" I yelled.

He grabbed my shoulders and kissed me.

I gasped and tried to get out of his grasp but he was too strong for that. We gazed at each other for a long time. He soon let me go.

"I'm sorry… I got a bit carried away…"

I was breathing hard. He kissed me!

"Oh… it's fine…"

Yuki smiled at me. I tried to fight back my smile but I couldn't.

"You have the same smile you had when we were young…" Yuki said.

"Why can't I remember you? My father said I don't love anyone but myself…"

"Your father! That's who made you forget me!" He yelled. Banging his fist on the wall.

"My father? I loved my father dearly. He wouldn't do that…"

"Your father was against us being together from the very start!" Yuki cried. I was starting to remember something's. I in the ban called Bad Luck, Hiro my best friend…

"Yuki….! you're… my lover…." I said.

He smiled.

"Finally you remember!" Yuki said.

I licked my lips. Yuki's taste was still on my lips. I wanted more. Yuki watched me and sensed what I was thinking so he leaned in.

I leaned in to close the gap

"Master Shindou!" A slave said.

I parted and sighed.

"What is it, Fyui?" I asked

"It's your fiancé. She wants to talk to you," He said.

I looked at Yuki.

"See I told you were lying!"

I gasped. He really did have a fiancé…

"Hello… yes I'll be right there," I said.

Yuki looked at me confused.

"I got to do something."

Yuki got up and walked out.

I sighed.

"Let me get your jacket sir" Fyui said

"Yes," I said.

2 hours later I was lying in bed with the most beautiful woman in the world. Aiko

"I love you, Shuichi Shindou… and soon you'll be mine," She said holding him tight as possible.

"yeah , can't breath!"

She let go of her tight hold.

"Sorry, Shuichi," She said.

"I smiled. It doesn't matter, yuki," I said smiling.

"Yuki? Who's Yuki?" She asked.

I gasped. I called her Yuki!

"No one. No one at all," I said trying to get away from the convocation

"really?" Aiko said getting out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"On the computer," She said, walking into the sitting room.

Aiko's pov:

I sat down on the chair and stared at the screen. I pressed the button and it instantly turned on. I clicked the internet button and clicked Google.  
I typed in Yuki.

A picture of a man with blonde hair and amber eyes came up the caption read:

_Eiri Yuki, famous for his romance novels. 15 years ago he was e_The Akatsuki,_ngaged to Mr. Shuichi Shindou but Mr. Shindou dissapred before they could get married. Shuichi Shindou also quit the band called Bad Luck, and left his group to go on without him._

I gasped. And turned off the computer.

I walked to him.

"are you alright?" I asked.

"perfect," She said.

I smiled and hugged her.

Shuichi's pov:

I woke up early next morn.

I turned on the computer. I saw Eiri's face. She was looking up Yuki! Oh good… she found out…. No… she couldn't have…

I looked at her.

I got up and got my jacket the slaves were on their rooms. Today was their day off. I went outside. The cool air was good on my hot skin. I saw that man again in the park.

"Yuki!" he yelled.

He turned his head around and smiled when he saw me.

He ran too me.

"Shuichi!" he sighed happily,

"Hi Yuki. How are you?"

"I'm fine now."

I healed him tight. I never wanted to let go of him.

I snuggled into his chest.

He stroked my hair.

"I missed you so much…"

"I… I'm sorry I put you through so much pain."

"It's alright… my love. You'll always have me my your side

(Should I leve it as a two shoot or do more chapters?)


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki's POV:

I had Shuichi in my arms that night. I pressed my mouth to his. He deepened the kiss, moaning as I rued his body.

"Yuki..." He whispered my name breathlessly.

"Sssh... be quiet... You always like to talk crap in situations like this... So be quiate and let me do my stuff," I said.

"But I was gonna say i love you..." Shiuichi said.

I smiled a large was mine again!

Suddenly Suichi's phone rang.

"Don't answer it.." I whispered.

He rolled over to look at who was phoning him.

"It's Aiko..."He whispered.

"Tell her you're mine," I said.

Suichi picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hi... Yeah... I can't come right now... Aw... Do I have to? Fine," He got off the phone.

"I have to go. Aiko has some news for me..." Suichi said.

"Aw.. but.. I just got you back.." I whispered.

"But she sounded like she really needed me. As soon as she tells me what she wants, I'm going right back. Don't worry."

I kissed him.. He parted.

Suichi's Pov:

I walked to Aiko's house. I opened the door with my keys. My father was there.

"Dad? Why is he here?" I asked staring at the person who had driven me and Eiri to be separated.

"Sit down Suichi," My dad said.

"I don't have to do what you say any more."

"Suichi... are you seeing Eiri Yuki?" Aiko asked.

"What? What made you think that?" I said, blushing deeply.

"I looked you and Yuki up on Google. It said you were engaged to him. You know you can go to jail for engaging two people..." Aiko said.

"I'm not engaged to him. I love you," I said. Even to me it sounded like a lie... which it was.

"Suichi, don't like to me! I know you love him!" Aiko said.

I was silent for a while.

"I told you not to see him, Suichi," Dad said.

"You should be dead! I don't even want to see your face. You make me sick. All this time.. you've been keeping me away from the one I love!" Suichi said.

"You admit it! You do love him! I'm gonna kil that man!" Aiko cried, getting up and raising her tiny fist in the air.

I grabbed her.

"Don't you dare!" I yelled.


End file.
